1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a slat replacement machine and more particularly to a self-propelled machine which has zero turn capability and which may be used to replace concrete slats in a livestock building such as a hog confinement building or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Livestock buildings such as hog confinement buildings normally include a slatted floor suspended above a waste pit. The slatted floor is commonly comprised of a plurality of pre-cast concrete slats which are usually ten feet long and four feet wide and may weight as much as 2200 pounds. The slats have elongated spaced-apart openings or slits formed therein which permit animal waste and flush water to pass therethrough into the waste pit. The installation of the concrete slats in a new building is relatively uncomplicated due to the fact that the floor is normally installed prior to the completion of the side walls and roof of the building. Over a period of time, the concrete slats may deteriorate and may collapse causing injury or death to the animals within the building. Thus, it is frequently necessary to replace the worn slats but the replacement of the slats is complicated by the fact that the building may have narrow doors which makes it difficult to utilize large equipment to lift the worn slats from their supporting surface and remove the same from the building. Frequently, it is necessary to remove a portion of the roof of the building or a wall of the building to enable large equipment to replace the slats. The worn condition of the slats also makes it difficult to support heavy equipment thereon which is used to replace the slats.
At least one slat replacement machine has been provided for the slat replacement process but that machine is believed to be extremely expensive, inconvenient to use and requires that an operator physically be present on the machine to operate the same. It is also believed that the prior art machine does not have the necessary versatility and maneuverability that is required in the slat replacement process.